kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Prime Hunters
"Some say that we are the answer to the Najenmik, but we take pride in our hunts while the Najenmik get their hunts from the Empire with zero honor. They just do what ever their Empire tells them to like a tool, it's disgraceful. We work for our own gear, we build our own Equipment and we are brothers in arms unlike the Najenmik. Even though they are a formidable opponent they need respect for themselves" -Zeelnos Imperial ''' '''Prime Hunters (IPH) is the most elite unit in Prime Legion Heaven. They used to go through extreme training regiments with Tikverin Marvidakis for 6 years intil the Najenmik's leader, Vikar Detrick killed him in the Hunt for the 21st. Before the PLH was absorbed into the Helghast in 2453, they were known as just Prime Hunters. They are also the only PLH unit to have their faction's name change. Back in the old says, Prime Hunters were not really that known in the galaxy, since each hunter keeps their identity a secret and the legion didn't keep records of the hunters. Now that's all changed since they are a military unit. Prime Hunters have no command structure. They answer only to the Prime Master, even today within the Empire. History Tikverin wanted an elite group trained by him to pass on his skills to others so he created Prime Hunters in 2398. After Tikverin was killed they got trained by Kizer Takent but in 2414, he got too old to fight so he let Prime Master Ano Zearsku train them. Most Prime Hunters survived in the final days in the Hunt for the 21st and many joined the new formed PLH. Only 7 went to the Pride Legion. Najenmik accident In 2458, while the Najenmik was training along side the Prime Hunters in a PLH base camp on Helghan to insure peace between the two, one of the Najenmik soldiers mocked a hunter "I thought the PLH answered to no one? Wheres your pride Legion dog? Now your working for the empire, the nation you thought to hate... don't it feel, like your worthless?". This created a large fight, After 5 Najenmik were greatly injured and same to 6 Prime Hunters. A Najenmik Commander tried to calm down the fight but was attack by to other Prime Hunters, he manage to nock out one cold but was kicked in the neck by the other one, making him fall to the ground, the hunter was going to step on his head but was stopped when one other Hunter shot a sniper rifle at the sky and screamed "WE ARE NOT HERE TO FIGHT, WE ARE HERE TO TRAIN WITH-" but was cutt off by a Najenmik soldier, "Do you think we will make peace with you? We are superior than you, we don't need you!". The Najenmik Commander got up from the ground, "One more word from ether of you, you'll be court martialed". After this Accident, Prime Master Meerak Notro, apologised "We know our place now, we have to work together but after this accident I can see this will take longer then we all though, for that I am sorry". Characteristics Prime Hunters usually work alone. Most of them can freely take contracks (as long it is not a threat to the legion or working with the enemy) and accomplish their missions in any way they see fit. However sometimes they are given an official mission by the Prime Master to do an important task. Few like Kalsint Thrauft had to do a long time task. Each Prime Hunter is trained by the Prime Master for 4 to 6 years in some of the most dangerous environments such as hazardous Jungles and snowy terran. Prime Hunters are so skilled, they were known to even kill Najenmik soldiers back in the old PLH times. Though the number of the Najenmik soldiers that was killed were low. There are other ways to become a Prime Hunter other than being a skilled figher. If one is a brilliant plan master, they can be a Prime Hunter but they have some special fighting skill. Like Nathan Chase who is skilled with assault rifles and has high agility. Size Because becoming a Prime Hunter requires incredible experiences, very few mercs are granted the rank. Only 32 legionnaires consist in the unit as of 2415 but then by the 2450s their numbers grew to 60. Notable Members *Zeelnos - People call him the all-around soldier. Mostly operate in Eden and Proxima Centauri. .]] *Nile Throft - Known for spying Helghan, particular the Najenmik and for anything that might be a threat to the legion. *Galonato Shard - One of the best if not the best swordsmen and close quarters combat fighter in the legion. Many call him a ninja. Seen on Akmir and Vekta, presumably mostly operate in Proxima Centauri. *Guy Espen - Was spying and scouting on Crainn just in case the Jawas want to do business with PLH or to see if they are a threat. *Olivia Chambers - One of the best assault soldiers in the legion. *Nathan Chase - Known to be the brains and a great assault rifle user in the Prime Hunters. Category:Prime Legion Heaven Category:Helghast Empire